


Colors

by Just_Here_For_The_Ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, happy v-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Here_For_The_Ships/pseuds/Just_Here_For_The_Ships
Summary: Castiel has fallen for a human, literally.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darlings! Happy V-Day! Enjoy the fluff!

\---September 18th, 2008---  
  
Green. Emerald Green.  
  
The bright green of candy apples. Of tiny sprouts, sprung fresh from the ground. The vibrant glow of spring.  
  
That was all the Angel could see as the owner of the ridiculously colored eyes stared at him, faces so close their noses almost touched.  
  
“Are you alright?! Hello? Anybody home?” The human shook him lightly, and Castiel realized that green eyes had been asking him questions. He took in his savior. Freckles dusted across the nose and cheeks, hair the color of toasted almonds drizzled with honey and cinnamon, perfect heart shaped lips, and those insanely moss green eyes.  
  
Castiel may or may not have fallen in love.  
  
Like literally fallen. As an Angel of the Lord, he must be loyal to his father, God. It didn’t matter that he had never even _met_ the man. That was why, when Castiel had assigned himself to this particular human he had been cast out of heaven. It was rather funny really, they had booted him straight into the arms of the human he had fallen in love with. The human with a soul as bright and as pure as his eyes.  
  
“Hey! Answer me! You’re scaring me now. Are you alright?” The concerned voice brought Castiel out of his thoughts.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, the Angel realized that he was lying in a large crater. He had landed in a large field, but now that field had disintegrated, probably due to the impact of an Angel hitting at like eighteen million miles an hour.  
  
Deciding to let the human know he was fine, Castiel sat up before responding.  
  
“Yes. I am fine. What is your name?” The Angel wasted no time in getting to know the beautiful human. Asking one’s name was what human normally did upon meeting each other, so Castiel thought that would be the correct thing to do.  
  
“My name is Dean Winchester. I’m glad you’re okay. You literally fell out of the sky. Hell, I thought you dead for sure but apparently not. Who, or should I ask what, are you, man?”  
  
“My name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord. I fell from heaven because I chose my own destiny. You.”  
  
“Wait. You fell from heaven because of me? What do you mean you chose me as your destiny?” Dean seemed thoroughly confused.  
  
Castiel didn’t respond, so Dean continued.  
  
“You know what? Let’s head back to the bunker and then we can sort this all out.”  
  
“The bunker?”  
  
“Oh, it’s where my brother Sam and I live.”  
  
The name Sam sounded a little familiar to the Angel, but he passed it away as nothing.  
  
The two of them made their way out of the field and into Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean started the car and drove into the night.  
  
~~~~~~ Dean’s POV~~~~~~  
  
Dean was driving along the Kansas interstate when all of a sudden a streak of light flashed before his eyes and shot across the street, barely missing him and Baby (his car). Screeching to a halt, Dean jumped out of his beloved Impala and ran towards the thing that had nearly wrecked his Baby. Sure Dean, run towards something that’ll probably kill you. Great idea!  
  
Lying in the middle of a crater that used to be a field was a man in a tan trench coat and suit with a blue tie. What the actual heck. _Is he alive?_ Dean thought. What do you think Dean? Would someone who fell out of the sky normally be alive? Dean decided to check for a pulse. Finding one, he decided to wake the guy up.  
  
After confirming the guy was alive, Dean started to notice that the guy was kind of…. Well, hot. Dark chocolate brown hair that could be mistaken for raven black, soft pale pink lips, and a strong, lean build.  
  
Suddenly, the strange man’s eyes flew open and all Dean could think was holy shit. His eyes are _friggin’_ blue. Bluer than his tie. Bluer than the ocean. Bluer than the sky. THE FRICK-FRACK-PADDY-WHACKIN’ SKY. And that was it. Dean was officially bisexual.  
  
“Are you alright?” His own voice pierced through his thoughts. The guy seemed to noticed where he was, and looked directly into Dean’s eyes. Dean’s mouth went a little dry. The gorgeous man looked at him with confusion.  
  
“Hey! Answer me! You’re scaring me now. Are you alright?” He spoke a little more urgently, gently shaking the guy again.  
  
“Yes. I am fine. What is your name?” The guy’s voice was deep and gravelly and _holy frickin’ hell_ Dean was sure he had met his soulmate. Might as well introduce himself.  
  
“My name is Dean Winchester. I’m glad you’re okay. You literally fell out of the sky. Hell, I thought you dead for sure but apparently not. Who, or should I ask what, are you, man?”  
  
They had a short conversation and headed back to the Impala so he could take Cas to the bunker. _Wait. When did Castiel become Cas?_ Dean thought. _Probably when he said he fell from heaven for you. You two just met and you’re pretty much married already,_ his brain whispered to him. _Shut up brain._  
  
As they drove along, Cas seemed to enjoy looking at the scenery. Dean chuckled to himself. This guy was weird, but he was also really cute and hot when relaxed. Dean almost felt like he had met Cas before.  
  
It wasn’t long before they were at the bunker, and Dean introduced Sam to Cas and vice versa. Somehow, he had the feeling that this was finally a stroke of luck in their world of pain.  
  
\---7 Years Later---  
  
Dean adjusted his tie in the mirror as he thought of how he and his Angel had first met. The emerald green of the fabric matched his eyes, just as he knew Cas wore a blue tie to match the fallen Angel’s own heavenly eyes. Dean took a deep breath and gave himself one last once over in the mirror.  
  
It was their wedding day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I promise I'll write some more of Of Ships and Fics. Also, listen to some of Beth Jo's songs on youtube. They are so full of feels. I almost cried listening to them. Anyway......
> 
> Have some chocolate! Happy V-Day!


End file.
